Marley Larkspur
:"''Your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elderberries"'' :— Marley to Professor Maclodon Marley 'Larkspur' Bullstrod '''(born '''Larkspur)' '(b. 5th November 2011) is a Pure-blood British wizard who was raised in the Big Smiles Orphanage in Bromley, London. ((OOC Note: The information on this page is not to be used in IC way unless you've asked. This is all for background purposes.This page is a work in progress.)) Biography Early Life (2011 - 2023) Unwanted Marley had a tough life growing up. He and his big brother spent most of their lives in and out of Muggle foster homes, regularly being sent back to the Orphanage they were first dropped off at when they were 1 and 8 years old. As the younger boy grew up, he regularly asked his brother questions. Who they (his parents) were, what they were, and what he and his brother were. Nick told him everything he was told by the Head of the Orphanage. His parents were a Witch and a Wizard, both Pureblood, they lived in Cambridge and they gave them both up because they were too young. However, Nick told Marley he knew the latter wasn't true. He said it was because he couldn't do Magic and that if he couldn't do magic, Marley wouldn't be able to either. The thought of being a squib bothered Marley, merely because he wanted to be a magician, but at the same time, he didn't mind. He liked the thought of being just like his big brother. However, his brother left him out of jealousy when Marley received his Hogwarts letter, showing that he was indeed a Pureblood after all. First Signs At the age of Seven, Marley began to show signs of Magic. It started off with small things, like his hair growing abnormally quickly when cut, or the flicker of lights when he got angry at the kids who picked on him. Eventually, the signs began to be extremely obvious - there were levitating items, the accidental teleportation to escape the kids that were chasing him to give him beatings. The last sign was an accidental explosion in a moment of fury caused by his brother on the day he got his Hogwarts letter. Hogwarts Years (2023-Current) ''' Marley Back To School 2.jpg|Marley's Second Year Marley Library 030.png|Marley's First Year '''First Year (2023 - 2024) The first year of Hogwarts was a pretty tough one for Marley. On his third week there he was already threatened with expulsion after insulting a teacher and the accidental use of the word Mudblood. Within a week after that, Marley had gotten into a fight with Rita Grey, resulting in her setting him ablaze. On the 21st of December 2024, Marley discovered that he and Kamila share the same mother, and by January 3rd he was fully adopted into the family, along with his name changed to Bullstrod. Marley, however, goes by Larkspur as he finds it easier. 'Second Year (2024 - )' Personality and Traits Although Marley may seem sly and mischevious at first glance, he's actually very shy and timid. He's almost always anxious and is desperate to be liked and loved by everyone. He regularly acts up just to get noticed, however, it almost always never goes the way he wants, receiving the wrong sort of attention instead of the good kind. Marley is of Veela Heritage, his father was a Veela, however, Marley doesn't know of this, but his mother does. This Veela gene explains his appearance and his sometimes uncontrollable rage. However, this doesn't mean he has the abilities of a Veela, and due to his age, they might not have kicked in yet. Only time will tell. Physical Appearance Marley, like his brother, has grey-blue eyes and platinum blonde hair as well as pale skin. He's very feminine in appearance and is of possible Veela heritage from his father's side of the family. On December 1st 2023 through to 5th June 2024, Marley had a glamor on his face to hide the burn scars Rita Grey gave him after hugging her. It was removed by his sister Kamila after the scarring had gone due to healing. During the summer of 2023, Marley had a major growth spurt and much to his joy, he "no longer looks like a little girl". Magical Abilities and Skills Possessions The following are items he's currently got at Hogwarts (In his bag or Dorm Room) * Mordred (Pet) * Mischief The Cat (Possible) * Scrapbook * Camera * Muggle iPod * Art Kit * Broom * Batteries * Cage Pet Mordred is Marley's pet guinea pig. He's regularly seen following Marley in a plastic ball. Marley usually says he's a rat, as guinea pigs aren't allowed at Hogwarts. Marley can also be seen with a white kitten named Mischief. It's unknown if Marley owns the kitten or not. Relationships Family Angelina Bullstrod: Angelina is Marley's Birth Mother. It's unknown why she put him up for Adoption. Unknown Father Marley doesn't know this person, however, he does know that their surname is Larkspur. Nick Nick is Marley's Brother. It's Unknown if they share the same mother or not. Kamila Bullstrod Kamila is Marley's half-sister. Marley loves her to bits. He would do anything for her. Friends Ellsworth Goffo Ellsworth is like family to Marley, however, Marley is jealous of the attention Kamila gives him. Elliott Reid Even though Elliott is a 4th year, Marley enjoys his company. The calm nature of the elder Slytherin seems to make Marley himself more relaxed. Idrid Blackthorne Idrid is Marley's best friend. He's one of the only people he feels understands him, plus he finds his sadistic personality rather interesting. Foes Rita Grey Need I say more? Rumors "1st year Slytherin Marley Larkspur is rumored to be Kamila Bullstrod’s younger half-brother?" -09th January, Rumour Has It Quotes "I want to meet him. And I want him to know that if he loves you he's gotta love me too." -Marley to Kamila about Ellsworth Etymology Marley's surname is Larkspur because the Larkspur plants are beautiful yet extremely poisonous. Behind the scenes *Marley Larkspur is a character portrayed by Duck in the virtual world Second Life. *Marley was created to be a Veela, but because there are no spots in the Abilities section, he has been modified slightly until one is available. *Marley's birthday is the same day he was created. Category:Slytherins Category:Students